Organizations and individuals often assemble teams of one or more individuals in order to engage in and complete a specific project or task. When assembling these teams, various parameters may be important to the ultimate success of the project or task. For example, the experience or educational qualifications of various team members may be important. Additionally hard constraints such as cost or completion date targets may be important, as may be soft constraints such as the perceived opportunity to generate business from a customer beyond the current project or task (i.e., cross-selling). Moreover, the social and professional dynamics of the interactions between team members may be important to the success of a project or task, from the perspective of both hard and soft constraints.